Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to stator shrouds for a gas turbine engine and methods of sealing the stator shroud.
Stator shrouds may include poured rubber inner air seals (IAS) in order to provide vane damping and rotor to stator radial sealing. However, poured rubber inner air seals add to the overall weight of the engine.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a light weight stator shroud with an inner air seal.